


A Bastard’s Child

by femkakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captive, Gangsters, Gay Bokuto, Love, Multi, almost everyone is gay, bi akaashi, haikyuu alternative universe, hetro sex, homo sex, slight violence towards women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is the son of one of the richest men in Japan and he’s never know what it was like to feel beneath or inferior to someone until the night of his engagement party when gang leader, Bokuto Koutarou makes an appearance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yachi Hitoka, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	A Bastard’s Child

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new fic! I’m this is set in 1930s Japan, I’m trying my best to be accurate but please tell me if i get something wrong. PSA Akaashi is a big asshole in the story so i warned you.

Akaashi leans back over his chair, waving for the waiter to fill his glass up again. This wasn’t his favorite place to eat but it had been Kenma’s turn to pick where they met and he loved the udon they served; Akaashi found its subpar. 

“So it’s official?” Konoha said after he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “You’re marrying this girl.” 

Akaashi nodded as he crossed his legs and watched the waiter fill his wine glass before bowing and walking off. Akaashi picked it up and swirled it before taking a drink. The house wine was too sweet for his liking and it made him bite the inside of his cheek as it went down. 

“My father told me last night.” He set the glass down, rolling his chopsticks over the last crumbs of food on his plate. “This is the last week of me being a single man.” He sighed. He had no interest in getting married, much less to a woman he barely knew. Shimizu-san was very beautiful and very smart and Akaashi could see himself falling in love with her if his father would give him time too. The rushing of the whole wedding put him off of her. 

“We’ve got to do something then.” Konoha said, “Let go to some of those clubs on the west side of Tokyo. You know—“ his voice dropped low “—the ones with the fully naked whores.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

This made both Akaashi and Kenma roll their eyes and sigh in disgust. Konoha was definitely a whore if Akaashi had ever seen one. Since he lived off his parents' money in the upper south side in an apartment that took up a whole floor of the Sai building he seemed to be throwing parties every chance he got. In his early twenties Akaashi was a different man, he didn’t mind the attention of five naked girls all surrounding him and begging for his cock. Kenma had never been a partier but Akaashi has seen him sneak away a few times, usually with a women that seemed to tower a foot over him and weighed double. Akaashi never questioned his taste in women; to each their own he always thought. 

“I guess we could do something.” Akaashi downed the rest of his wine and stood up. “I’ll call you both tomorrow.” He stood from his seat, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “I have to meet Shimizu-san soon. You both have a lovely day.” He bowed slightly before leaving a small tip and slipping his arms through his jacket and making his way through the tables to the front door. 

He hated living in a place with so many people, he preferred the solitude of his home. His car was waiting for him right outside the door and he climbed into the back seat. 

“Take me home, Tanaka-kun.” He crossed him legs once more and rested his elbow on the edge of the window. The drive home was long, his family lived on the outer west side of Tokyo just where the tall buildings stopped. Their mansion sat on ten acres of primped garden with rows upon rows of flowers from all over the world. Tanaka-san didn’t say anything until he pulled onto the stone driveway and parked the car and got out to open the door.

“I’ll be leaving to pick up Shimizu-san at half past two, we should be back by four.” He bowed and shut the car door once Akaashi was out and already at the door. 

Akaashi didn’t say anything, he just kept walking and closed the door behind him softly. He assumed his father was gone by now and whatever Mistress he had had the night before was taken out by the morning maids. 

The youngest and newest maid, Yachi-chan, on in her knees in the front room. She had a bead of sweat on her brow as she polished the wood floors underneath her. The white sleeves of her yukata were stained with the polish liquid and Akaashi stopped and stared for a moment. 

She was a beautiful young girl, her blond hair pulled back under a bonnet with a few tendrils peeking out from under the white fabric. A glint of silver caught Akaashi’s eye. He stepped forward the heels of his shoes against the wood alerting the young girl, forcing her to look up as her eyes went wide at the sight of him. 

“Akaashi-san.” She stuttered and hurried to her feet as she bowed lowly. “Welcome home.” 

Akaashi steppes in front of her, a few feet away as he looked down at her. She slowly peeled up after staring at his shoes for a moment. “Would you like me to start a pot of tea, Kaori-chan just bought a new flavor at the store would you like to try it?” She held her head up but stayed staring at the buttons of his jackets. 

He slowly removed one hand from his pocket and let it come to the top of her head where a small silver star pin was attached to her bonnet. Her cheeks brightened as she reached up but Akaashi pulled it out before she could grab it; immediately the bonnets slipped backwards.

“I-I’m sorry Akaashi-san.” She bowed lowly her hands shaking in her knees. “Last week it was slipping off my head and I didn’t think that it would be a problem just to help my bonnet stay on.” 

Akaashi twirled it between his fingers, feeling the pure silver slide easily against his skin. He looked away from the pin and back at the shaking girl. His other slender hand slipped from his pocket and he placed it underneath her chin and lifted her head up. He looked down, her warm brown eyes were swimming with nervousness, her cheeks were round and blushing as she met his eyes, her bottom lip was pouted out like she was begging for him to have mercy. 

She was quite cute with her short stature and slender frame. he usually liked them a little thicker but could still imagine bending her over his desk crossed his mind. 

He’d never fucked a women sober.

“Yachi—“ The front door slid open and they both turned to look at the intruder. It was the garden boy, Yamaguchi. 

“Do you need something Yamaguchi-kun?” Akaashi narrowed his eyes at the freckled boy who let his head drop. 

“No Akaashi-san.” He bowed, taking one last fleeting glance at Yachi before closing the door. Leaving the two alone again. 

After a moment of silence, Akaashi turned back towards Yachi. “He fancies you.” He said bluntly, causing her cheeks to heat up even more. 

“Yamaguchi-kun? Fancy me?” She tried to laugh it off but glanced to the door. 

“Look at me.” His thumb and forefinger wrapped around her chin and pulled her attention back to him. 

“Akaashi-san.” Her face warmed as he placed his hands on her cheeks and brought their faces closer. Her eyes were wide but he watched as they fluttered closed as he pressed their lips together. Akaashi kept his eyes open as he pried her mouth open, circling around her tongue and watching as he eyes clenched shut at the new sensation. It must be her first kiss. 

He pulled away, her blush moving back to her ears as Akaashi leaned forward brushing his lips against her ear. “Yac-chan.” He whispered. “Would you let me hold you.” 

He felt the shivers go through her spine and she clenched around his jackets. She looked him in the eye, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

“If that’s what you want, Akaashi-san.” At her words he pulled their mouths together again and pulled her completely off the ground. He didn’t care if any of the maids walked into the hall and saw them, all he cared about was getting her clothes off. He slid open his bedroom door and then slammed it shut. 

She moaned when he pressed her up against the wall, pressing his hips into hers as he began taking his clothes off. It was difficult since she kept her arms around him but he managed to get his button down off and grabbed her hips and set her down. 

“Get on the bed.” He demanded, and flung the shirt to the ground watching as he stumbled to his futon. “On your knees he instructed once she was there. She sat like a perfect woman, feet under her and hands folded in her lap. He stood in front of her, hands tucked into his pockets as he stepped in front of her, his crotch a few mer inches away from her face. 

“Have you ever seen a cock?” He asked tilting his head to the left and staring down at her with heavy eyes. She shook her head slightly. “Undo my pants.” 

She lifted up her hands, her fingers shaking as she undid the row of buttons that started at his stomach and went all the way down. “Pull my shorts down.” Two of her small fingers hooked around the band of his underwear and pulled until he was exposed. Her mouth rounded at the sight and let her hand drop back into her lap. 

Akaashi clicked his tongue. “Touch it.” 

Her hands came up slowly again, brushing her hands softly against the skin of his cock before slowly grabbing the base. 

“Move.” He hissed at her hand began to move back and forth, slowly and agonizing, but still getting him hard. 

He leaned his head back, instructing her to take in her mouth. It wasn’t the best blowjob he’d even been given but it was enough. He grabbed her head before he came and pulled her off, squeezing the base of his cock and motioning for her to lie down. 

He hooked his knees on each side of her and pulled off her bonnet and began to push away her clothes. Her pale skin shivered with the cold until she was left in nothing but her undergarments. 

She was a newly bloomed daisy under him. Her skin soft and pale like petals catching their first ray of sun. Her legs were bendy stems as he pushed them apart, revealing her nectar. She captured the innocence and hope of a daisy. 

And Akaashi wanted to ruin her. 

He started slow, pushing his pointer finger between her lips and wetting it on her tongue and then slowly dragged it down. Over the slight valley of her breast, her flat stomach until it grazed over the soft mound of blond hair and pressed against her clit. 

She let out a muffled cry and her hands came to cover her mouth. He let her, for now but he had no plans to let her be silent once he was buried into her. 

He kneeled down until he was inches away from her crotch and she watched with wide eyes as he moved forward and replace his finger with his tongue. Rolling over it before moving down, slithering his tongue between her folds and watching with hooded eyes as her back arched and her small breast bounced. 

He went faster, soaking one finger in her wetness before easing it into her. She bit into her bottom lip hissing out as the pinch spread up to her stomach. She was so tight but Akaashi wasted no time adding a second finger, her cry out was music to his ears. He hoped the other maids could hear them from the kitchen. He hoped Yamaguchi heard her cries of pleasure over the nature he was surrounded by. 

He snuck his fingers deeper, curling them up and finding her rough spot. Her back arched seeped and her hands clenched into the bedsheets.

She was so sensitive and her reactions gave it away how much she was feeling it. Akaashi smoked before licking harshly against her clit and then wrapping his lips around it and sucking harshly. By the way she clenched around his fingers she was probably close. 

He slipped a third finger in, deepening the stretch and pushing farther in, it was the least he could do to prepare her for what was to come. 

When her body went rigid and her knuckles went white from strangling the sheets. Akaashi pulled his fingers out, ignoring her cries and the few drops of blood on the sheets. 

He let Yachi lay there, catching her breath as he sat back, grabbing his dick and pumping a few times and placing the head of his cock against her, sliding it up and down as she quivered. When it was lubricated with her wetness he pressed the head to her hole and pressed in. Instantly her hands went to his shoulders and pushed at him. 

“Wait—“ She tried to sit up but Akaashi only grabbed her and pushed her down, his right hand circling around her thin neck and pushing her into the mattress. His left propped her hips and and he sunk into her all the way. 

Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her bottom lip until it bled. 

“You take me so well.” He moved his hips back again, letting her hiss out in pain as she got used to the feeling. His hand circled around to the back of her neck and leaned her forward. “Look Yac-chan.” He said. “Look at how erotic it is, your virgin pussy taking my cock like it’s nothing.” 

He pulled out completely and flipped her over and pushed her face into the mattress, sliding a hand up her back and forcing her to arch down before spreading her legs and lining up again. This time he didn’t start slow. 

His hips shot forward and he grunted as their skin clapped. She cried out nails ripping the sheets. 

“Akaashi-san!” She cried out, tears dripping from his eyes. “Please.” 

He ignored her calls, pounding into her relentlessly as her words became incoherent and all that came out was moans and screams. He took no shame in grunting, letting every person in the house know what they were doing. 

She was so stretched and wet that Akaashi moved in and out of her so easily. He felt his orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach with each thrust but he didn’t slow down. He didn’t feel like drag this out as he leaned forward, going deeper and crying out as she squeezed around him with her own orgasm and he came undone on top of her. Spilling himself inside of her. He held himself on his elbows as he caught his breath. 

Yachi wiggled underneath him and he pulled away, watching his cum trickle out of her once he pulled his cock out. 

“What a beautiful sight.” He ran his thumb up her pussy, collecting the cum that was trailing down and pushed his thumb back inside forcing it all in. She cried out, over sensitive to the point where it hurt and crawled away from him.

Akaashi stood up, tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed his shirt from the ground, throwing it to her to clean herself off. 

“Stay here as long as you need.” He said as he walked to the door. “But be gone by morning, you can’t work here anymore. I don’t care if you keep that baby, but I won’t father it since I'm already getting married.” He opened and slammed the door shut, walking to the kitchen. His chest shining with sweat as he filled a glass with water and downed it. Kaori was standing at the stove, preparing the meal for tonight as he set the empty glass down in the sink and turned to walk back out. 

“Have Yukie-chan prepare the bath.” He slipped his hands back into his pockets. “Also prepare a bag for Yachi-chan. She’s no longer employed here and needs to be gone by morning. I trust you will see that through.” 

“Yes Akaashi-san.” She said, the quiver in her voice obvious. Akaashi smirked, turning on his heels and stepping to the back door. He walked out, letting the fresh air expande his lungs as he moved across the wood flooring and let the sunlight hit his face. 

He gazed over the rainbow of colors, finding Yamaguchi hiding under his straw hat as he pruned the red roses. 

“Yachi-chan was a wonderful girl.” He said watching in delight as the garden boys shoulders seized. “So soft and warm in all the right places, too bad her body resembles that of a twelve year old boy. It was almost hard for me to keep it up.” He let his lips quirk up as he watched Yamaguchi walk away. 

Akaashi wondered how it felt to have your life ruined in less than an hour. 

—

“It’s an engagement party.” Komi said once he was sat down at the table, now free of his waiter uniform and back at the base. Bokuto was across from him and Kuroo sat on his right while Tendou was on his left. The boss sat back in his chair, Oikawa hung from him like a rag doll, stealing the cigarette from his lips and taking a hit. Kuroo sat parallel to the table with his legs crossed over each other as he smoked his own cigarette and shuffled a deck of cards. Tendou was uninterested as he flipped through a newspaper. Other members sat at tables behind them, playing their own card games or flirting with a random whore. 

This made Bokuto smirk, his hand trailing down Oikawa’s back and down to his ass giving it a rough squeeze and taking back his cigarette. “Seems like the perfect opportunity,” he said with a mouth full of smoke. 

The boss gave Oikawa back the cigarette prompting him to stand. He made his way around the table, patting Komi on the shoulder and continued to the window that overlooked the city. 

“Kuroo when do you meet with him next.” 

“Tomorrow. At a newspaper stan downtown.” Kuroo said. 

“Tendou can you call in some dates for us, women since this is an upper class party.” 

“So the fancy whores right? Gotta have all their teeth?” He said as he stood, folding his newspaper and sticking it under his arm. “Not a problem.” 

“Oikawa, once Kuroo finds out whether it’s traditional dress or not, I’ll need you to prepare the clothes.” 

“Sure thing Boss.” He walked besides Bokuto grabbing his chin and pulling it towards him. “Are you staying with me tonight?” Oikawa asked with wide eyes. 

“Planning on it.” Bokuto pressed their lips together and watched Oikawa walk off. 

“Kentaro, Aone, Noya, come with me.” Bokuto pulled his cigarettes and lighter from his pockets and lit a new one. “Let’s go check out the venue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, comments and kudos it means a lot!!!


End file.
